She's Not Either
by minixx
Summary: Emily Reynar wakes up in the Vampire Diaries World, but in someone else's body. Not just anyone, but Elena's twin sister's body, Amelia Gilbert. Knowing the future of the world but also having to keep secrets of her past self, how will she fair in the new world. And what about the charming dark-haired Damon who she can't keep thinking about.
1. Chapter 1

I woke to a pound to my door, "Wake up, you've got school" A feminine voice said, before walking away. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. Wait...who was that...I snapped my eyes open, my green orbs widened as I stared at a stranger's room.

Brown wisps of hair draped around my eyes, wait...I have blonde hair. I combed my hair and silky chocolate colored stands appeared. I shot out of the bed, bolting towards the place I thought was the bathroom. I swung it open, and supressed a scream.

A brunette with striking emerald eyes stared back, my breath hitched. I knew this face, I've seen it on TV, magazines and posters. Nina Dobrev from Vampire Diaries. Damn I look good, I pinched my arm, checking if I was dreaming, yet pain greeted me.

Wait, what school? Who was at the door? I spun around and wretched my room door open, poking my head out. "Whoa, slow down jeez, you gave me a heart attack there" A blonde haired woman exclaimed while carrying a basket of folded clothes.

Jenna, nononono what is going on? Her expression quickly turned into concern, "Are you alright Amelia, you don't look too good. Did you...drink again?" Amelia? I'm underage and I drink?

I must've given her a confused look because she let out a sigh of relief, "Good, now go get dressed, you've got scho-" "-Jenna, have you seen my purple shirt?" A girl looking identical to me walked out into the hallway.

"Oh, yah it's here. I gave it a wash" Jenna replied walking up to the person I presume was Elena. Wait...WAIT...I'm in the Vampire Diaries World!?

While they were distracted I quietly closed my door, my knees finally gave in and I slid down the door. My name is Emily Reynar, I live in Georgia with my single father and brother. I go to White Brook Secondary. I have blonde hair and brown eyes with freckles I despise around my nose.

I whacked my brain for a reasonable explanation. Maybe I was dreaming, or hallucinating. Yes, that's it, maybe the mother I've never met was a psycho and her symptoms were passed onto me. Maybe that's why dad never talked about mom. Or I was actually stuck in this new world.

I shot up from the ground, "This can't be that bad, I mean, I'm in a show that I love. I'll just pretend, I'll go along until I finally wake up" I ranted to myself, I felt a grin appear on my face. See optimistic Emily, on a roll again.

I opened my closet, and quickly slipped into skinny jeans, and a white tank top with a red flannel jacket. I rummaged through my drawers, finding a hair tie, I combed my hair into a high ponytail.

I shuddered again when I stared at the reflection of my new self. I found my bag and slung it over my shoulder. Suddenly a rush of jitteriness came along, I'm actually in Vampire Diaries, I'm probably the twin of Elena, and I'm going to meet the Salvatore brothers.

I squealed and opened the door, skipping down the stairs to the kitchen. "Good morning, peeps" I chirped, Elena grinned, "Hey"

I ruffled Jeremy's hair, and he grunted in annoyance. I wasn't sure if my behaviour was out of whack, maybe Amelia didn't do this or didn't do that.

Jeremy combed his hair, "You always do that" I sighed and chuckled, taking a empty mug and pouring myself some coffee. "I'm happy you're back to yourself" Elena said, I turned around and stared at the relieved expression on her face.

"Since Mom and Dad died, you became so depressed. We thought you wouldn't be able to come out of it and whenever we tried to help, you gave a cold shoulder, especially with your drinking habit, we really thought you wouldn't come back, Amelia." Elena choked.

I smiled, and gave her a hug, "Well, I'm back"

After our talk we were driven to school by Jenna, and parted ways with Jeremy.

"Elena! Lia!" I smiled as Bonnie walked towards us, personally I love Bonnie, she was the kick-ass heroine that would not hesitate to sacrifice her life for her friends. We continued chatting when Bonnie stopped in front of the office.

Oh boy here we go, "He's hot" Bonnie's eyes trialed onto Stefan. "How do you know?" Elena said, I rolled my eyes. "I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar, plus he has a hot back" Bonnie answered.

"Oh please, I'm sensing a total emo douchebag who has a fetish for little girls" I snarked, knowing that Stefan could hear us. Bonnie chuckled, and Elena smacked me on the shoulder, and we walked away.

"My favourite twinnies!" A voice trilled, Elena and I exchanged looks before turning around to meet the blonde haired girl.

She gave me a hug and I quickly returned it, "Why won't you answer my texts?" She pulled back and stared in concern. So I'm Caroline's best friend? Wow, I'm awesome. "Um...I forgot my phone at home" Suddenly remembering the piece of electronic right by the bed.

Caroline frowned, "Of course, you're always so forgettable" She looked over to Elena and Bonnie and beamed, hugging them. "Did you see the new hottie?" She exclaimed.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes again, "God, enough with the hottie, I'm going ahead" I turned on my heels, and walked towards my first class. I saw Jeremy walk into the bathroom looking, well, like what a druggie would look like.

I grimaced and followed him inside, "Jeremy" I crossed my arms, and he turned around looking relieved that I wasn't Elena. "Hey, Lia" He slurred.

"What are you doing, what happened if Elena was the one that caught you, do you know how bad that would have been, and you're still here knocked up on whatever you're on" I hissed. My sisterly instincts kicking in.

"You can't tell me what do to, jeez, I'm not a kid" He sniped, I snorted. "Well, you're acting like one right now, get your act together Jeremy"

"Stop acting like a sister now, for the past few months when Elena and I needed you the most, you were out getting drunk and partying 'til morning, you wouldn't even give a shit if we were killed." He spat.

I froze, even though his words were aimed at Amelia, it still stung. He quieted down, feeling the hurt his words caused me. "I-I'm sor-" "Stop, you're right, maybe I was an alcoholic who didn't give a damn, but I've changed for the better, and I think it's time for you too" I gave him a weary grin.

"What's going on, I heard you guys yelling in the ba-" Elena walked in, I saw her jaw tensed as she locked onto Jeremy.

"Jeremy what the hell, are you high again?" Elena's voice rose a pitch. Oops, better run. "Gotta skedaddle" I slipped around the scary brunette and bolted out of there. I sighed in relief and walked towards Bonnie using her as a shield.

"Lia, what are you-" "Shhhh, shields don't talk" I slapped her on the back. Right at that moment, Elena came fuming out and bumped into Stefan. I sighed in relief, wait. Should I follow the plot or twist things up, a evil smirk graced my lips.

This is going to be fun.

**Thanks for reading! And please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed, I'll take everything in baby steps. Yes, baby steps. I-I'm Amelia Gilbert. I kept repeating it like a mantra and stared into the mirror-NO.

I couldn't do it. I felt the need to shatter the mirror, do anything to end the rush of emotions piling into my mind. I wanted to cry, I wanted to let the frustrated tears down, sob loudly and tuck myself into a ball. At that moment I felt alone, who am I? Where am I? Is this a dream, some figment of my imagination to soothe me.

Am I dead? Is this some cruel joke played by God to mock me?

This is a dream, I concluded. What other explanation was there. The bathroom door swung open snapping me from my psychological warfare. I looked at the mirror one last time. A pair of green eyes glimpsed back, I had brown eyes. I spun on my heels and walked to my next class. I wasn't Amelia Gilbert, no I am Emily Reynar, all I had to do was survive. Survive this treacherous world and by all means, find a way back home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The familiar tingling sensation crawled up my neck, I pursed my lips in thought. Curiosity took over and I glanced sideways catching Stefan in the midst of admiring my figure. It took all of my energy not to shudder.

It's already bad enough_ I'm_ in the picture and now I have to deal with a vampire eyeing me like a piece of candy.

Erk...calm down...3...2...1...

The bell rang and I quickly collected my stuff, I turned and bumped into someone, squeaking in the process. And guess who would coincidently be placed right in front of me, hah do I really need to answer that?

"I'm sorry, let me help you." He bent down and gracefully...gracefully? Picked up the books and placed them in my hands, I froze at his lingering touch and jumped back. "Okay, um don't do that again. Let's make one thing clear, my sister might've liked you touching her, maybe even secretly enjoyed it. But I'm nothing like my sister, so...that means I don't want a stranger caressing my hands. Got that emo boy?" I shuddered and practically ran out of there, not even bothering to wait for his response.

I walked towards the cafeteria, rubbing my hand against my pants, trying to diminish the uncomfortable cold sensation. "Hey" I jumped and looked to my right where Caroline and Elena were. "You okay, Lia?" Caroline asked, I sighed.

"Someone tried to hand rape me." I muttered, Caroline chuckled and Elena gave me a quizzical look. I shrugged, "Never mind." We quickly got food and settled into a table. Bonnie joined us with, you won't even believe it, the pedo himself.

I sighed and watched as his features tensed, jaw clenched as he saw not one but two Katherine look alikes.

"Oh, Hi." Caroline beamed as Stefan took a seat next to Elena, "Um...Hello." He nodded flickering his eyes from Elena to me. A sudden silence washed over, I really didn't care, less conversation with Stefan the happier I was. Well, it wasn't like I hated him or anything, he just wasn't my favourite character in the show and he seems so emo that it egged me on to do something about his poker face.

Caroline cleared her throat, "So Stefan, I can give you a tour of the town if you like?" He smiled, and I could tell from Caroline's expression that she was melting inside.

I couldn't help but chuckle, then suddenly his gaze landed on me. "I wasn't introduced to you yet, can I have your name?"

I pursed my lips, "I don't think so. You see I don't actually distribute my name to pedophiles." I jabbed. Elena smacked me on the arm, I put my hands up in defense. Bonnie chuckled, "This is Amelia, don't mind her behaviour she's like this all the time, it'll grow on you."

I shrugged nonchalantly and quickly returned to my meal, they started chatting but I tuned out. Elena desperately tried to include me in their conversations with Stefan but I always had a comeback or insult in waiting, in the end Elena gave up all together. She wanted me to bond with Stefan, nuh uh. Besides I was still going over the whole reality or dream issues, let someone mourn in peace.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oof." My foot caught onto a tree root, and I lamely face planted onto the ground. My epic adventure was turning not too epic very quickly. Currently I was in a cemetery, and wanted to catch a glimpse of Damon. Yah, I know it's dangerous, but who can deny a once in a life time chance with the great one. I sighed and quickly got up, I wasn't sure if he was even here, but might as well look around. I trudged through the cemetery, and glimpsed at a headstone that caught my attention.

_Grayson Gilbert & Miranda Sommers Gilbert_

Even though I didn't know my supposed parents a sudden pang of sadness washed over me. I felt guilty and ashamed that I took over there daughters body, yet no one had a single clue. I murdered Amelia Gilbert.

I felt the weight of the world crashing down on me once again. The same questions, the same mantras started flowing into my head. I shook them all off as a new question dawned me. How was my family? Did they notice I was missing? Were they sad? Worried? I had forgotten about them throughout this whole time, my selfishness lead me to only thinking about myself. But everything, everything came down to the real Amelia Gilbert- no what am I talking about.

This. Is. A. Dream.

I took a deep breath. A tear slid down my cheek and I vigorously wiped it away.

"A pretty girl like you isn't suited for crying."

I whipped around and glanced at a raven haired man, my eyes briefly widened before returning back to normal. "Are you trying to flirt with me in a graveyard?" I inquired.

He quirked an eyebrow, "More like comforting someone who's in grief."

"Well, it isn't working." I made a shooing motion with my hands, but he stayed in place. I sighed in defeat, "I'm Amelia Gilbert."  
He smirked, "Damon."

"Nice to meet you" I stuck out my hand, he took it and leaned in for a kiss. Oh god, before he could react I swiftly took my hand away. "What's with you and hands? Seriously I've already been hand raped once, don't need to experience it again." I grumbled.

"Hand raped?" His eyebrow quirked. "Yes, a guy by the name Stefan was all over my hand." I placed my hands against my chest and pouted.  
"So...you and him are..."

I feigned hurt at his question and put my hands up to make him stop. "Don't even go there. I can't help but gag at the thought of breathing the same air as him, no way would I even imagine being h-his lover." I spat out the last word. Damon chuckled in amusement, "I see, I'm sorry for asking."

I shivered, finally remembering that I was in a blouse, and my jacket was in the car. The sudden warmth on my shoulders startled me. I peered down at the leather jacket draped over my shoulders. Damon's leather jacket. The smell of pinecones and leaves wafted into my noses. A hint of alcohol if you paid close attention.

I narrowed my eyes. "The jacket trick I see."

He frowned. "Huh? You've never seen a chivalrous man before?"

I scoffed, "Chivalrous my ass, don't just automatically think I'm stupid, it's the old I'll give you my jacket so then you have to see me again to return it trick."

Damon smirked, "The Salvatore's Boarding House"

I blinked, "W-what?"

He chuckled, "That's where you'll return it."

I scowled and started walking away, not in the mood since he manipulated me like a toy.

"Bye Lia." He called.

I ignored him and kept on walking.

I feel a wonderful relationship will develop between us.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The doorbell rang, and I got off the sofa. "I'll get it." I shouted, and unlocked the door. My eyes landed on Stefan and he smiled. "Hi Elena, I'm um-" I slammed the door in his face. My eyes were the size of saucers now, wait a minute, Elena was supposed to invite him to the grill today? Have to hide, I ain't going anywhere with that pedo.

"Who was that?" Elena asked curiously, I shrugged as casually as I could. "Just the mailman." Elena furrowed her brows, "A mailman at this hour?"  
The doorbell rang again, and Elena shot me a look. She opened the door and froze. "S-Stefan?"

"Uh Hi Elena" I snuck across the room and started going up the stairs. Damn you, creaky stairs. I reached the top when Elena called me. "Amelia, you're coming to the Grill."

I slowly turned around and frowned, "What? I have um...stuff to do." I could see Stefan quirk his lips slightly, "Amelia, you have to come, you promised remember?"

I suppressed the urge to whine, I didn't recall ever promising anyone anything but the thought of being questioned afterwards made me rethink my options. "Fine."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We were currently sitting at the Grill, and everyone in the cast was practically here. I observed Matt who was shooting glances at Elena and Stefan, Tyler was all over Vicki while Jeremy was pouting like a lost puppy in another corner. I sighed, why must it always be so dramatic.

Matt came over and everyone quickly ordered there food, then came Elena's turn. "I'll have a glass of water and the salad." She smiled. "Are you sure, you didn't even eat lunch?" I questioned. "Amelia's right, order anything you want, it's on me." Stefan interjected.

I smirked, "Yah Elena, feel free to order the most expensive dishes on the menu." Elena shot me a look, "So what are you getting?" She said changing the subject.

"Oh! Um...can I please have the wings with Combo 8 with the salad and chicken, extra fries please and another batch of yam fries. Also can I have the double chocolate banana sundae. A large smoothie, and uh...poutine please." I finished. Bonnie choked on her water, and Caroline simply gaped at me.

Caroline finally recovered and cleared her throat. "Are you coming to the party tonight?", I tuned them out as I started gulping down my food. "Are you coming?" He asked staring at Elena with those loving eyes that I couldn't help but want to puke. "She's definitely coming." Bonnie replied for her, and Elena smiled. Hah, there they go again with that intimate look.

When the waitress handed us the bill, my eyes bulged. "Okay well, here it is Stefan. I think a true gentleman should pay for the bill." I placed the receipt in his hands. Elena looked at the price and glared at me, hey I was very hungry. Stefan lips quirked slightly and I laughed. Bonnie shook her head, but a amused smile played on her lips too.

"I'm sorry Stefan, you don't need to pay." Elena reached for the receipt but Stefan got up and smiled. "It's okay, just think of it as my treat." I put on my best puppy eyes knowing that I'll get it from Elena afterwards.

Lia 1, Stefan 0.

**Preview**

"Lia, I don't think this is a good idea...if we get caught, we'll be dead m-"

"Jeremy, shut up. You do want the fifty dollars don't you?"


End file.
